Kenshi vs Youmu Konpaku
Description Mortal Kombat vs Touhyou Two powerful Swordsmen Fight! Will Blind Man Kenshi Cut up Youmu with Sento?! Interlude Wiz:When it comes to Swords Users these two Are A lot more Unique than what you see. Boom:Kenshi, The Blind Spirit Sword user, And Youmu, the Ghostly Human. Wiz:Im Wiz and He's Boomstick and its our job to Analyze there weapons armors And skills to find out who Would win a DEATH BATTLE Kenshi Wiz:Kenshi started As a Young Man with Telekinetic Powers, But became Blinded when Shang Tsung lured him to a Sword, but...the Spirits Although Blinded him, Granted the Young Blind Man even More Powerful Telekinesis, and Sento itself Lent itself towards Kenshi. Boom:Kenshi is Very Skilled, and Has 3 Very Powerful Forms of Fighting Styles, Balanced Kenjutsu, and Possessed, Balanced Is A Very Basic Fighting Style, and is More or Less Kenshis Default Form, and can preform Powerful Slashes with it, But Kenjutsu Grants him More Telekinetic Powers, along with More Risky Moves with Sento. Wiz:But his Ultimate Form is When Sento itself is Wounded, When Wounded, it Becomes Possessed, Granting Kenshi a Telekinetic Demon, with Power Scythe Slashes, that can Insta-kill Many, also Like all Mortal Kombat Characters, He has Fatalities with Telekinesis and Sword Slashing. Boom:But if hes Around too many Spirits, He shuts Down and Passes out, either that, or will ignitiate a Meltdown if Sento is Possessed, Overall, Kenshi is One Skilled Blind Guy, but how can he sense his Surroundings? ''' Wiz:...TELEKINESIS. Kenshi:I Will not Lend You Sento. Youmu Wiz: Some time ago, a man named Youki Konpaku was serving as a gardener and fencing teacher of Hakugyokurou, in the netherworld. But after 330 years of services, he left the jobs to his pupil, another half ghost like, Youmu Konpaku. '''Boomstick: Wait, what? Half-ghost? Did someone one day just said to himself that it would be a great idea to screw a ghost? Wiz: Actually the origin of this species is unclear, but it is more complex than that. Boomstick: Well, as any good half-something in the world, she is a badass, as a former student of Youki, she has learned all there is to know in sword art. And gardening. Wiz: To complement her skills, she has with her two legendary katanas, Roukanken and Hakurouken. Boomstick: Roukanken is the bigger of the two and the most effective. It is forged by Youkai and is capable of cutting trough almost anything. Also it's supposed to be able to kill 10 spirit at once, but since it can't really kill spirit, this look a bit like a lie. Wiz: The Hakurouken, on the other hand, can actually damage ghost. But rather than killing them, it cut trough confusion, thus it can send spirit to nirvana. Though human and other non-spirit only suffer slight pain when cut with it. Boomstick: As an half-phantom, she can use her floating sperm thing to fight with her. It can shoot projectiles, charge at enemies or even create a copy of Youmu that attack at the same time. It can also create fives of them to perform her final attack: Voidness Sword "Slash Clearing the Six Senses". Wiz: She also use some magic to complement her swordplay, usually some projectiles form her sword or a reflective shield that rebound projectile. But even with all these assets, she has her flaws. She is incredibly naive, easily manipulated and, for some reasons is scared of ghost. Boomstick: How the heck can you be scared of your own species? FIGHT Yuyuko:Youmu! is the Dinner Ready?! Yuyuko shouted As Youmu worked Hard on Yuyukos Meals, however a Blindfolded man Enters the house, Feeling a Spiritual Presence, And Bumps into Yuyuko. Yuyuko:HELP!! That one word Caused Youmu to rush in and See a Unconsious Yuyuko and Kenshi. Kenshi:your that Presense...Unhand that Spirit. Youmu:Not on your Life!! for hurting my Master i will Cut you apart! Kenshi sighed, Hoping hje didnt have to do this. FIGHT! Kenshi Starts out in his Balanced Form and Began to Kick and Slash Youmu, but to his Surprise, Youmu blocks the Attacks with her Twin Katanas, and Slashed Shockwaves Towards Kenshi, who Deflected Them back as Youmu, who simply rushed To behind Kenshi and Began to slash Kenshi, but Kenshi lands a Clean blow into Youmus Stomach, but Myon Tackles Kenshi Away, and Made him Drop Sento,Which Youmu ranned after, but A Force Blasts Youmu Away. Youmu:Huh?! Kenshi:Young Girl..Youmu, Is it, Just stop this Nonsense, hand me the Spirit, and i wont harm you. Youmu:Never! shes a Part of my being! Im not a Human, im a Phantom! Youmus Spirit Myon Becomes Youmu and the Two rush towards Kenshi, Who quickly Becomes Kenjutsu Variation, and Leaping Slashes Youmu and her clone to the Wall, but the Two Girls Becan Shooting Danmaku towards Kenshi, Who Deflects Most into the Clone but gets Hit and Begins to bleed a little, but Not to much, but Youmu Tackles Kenshi into a Rock and the two collide blades, But Kenshis Begins to break, Turning it Possessed, launching Youmu to the Ground. Kenshi:now you've Done it.. Kenshis Single swing of His Blade caused a Reaper of Some sort to try and Strike Youmu, She Knew she had to outspeed him If she wanted to Save herself, and began Blitzing by Each Reaper Strike and Rip,but does Get Hit barely. Kenshi then made the reaper spinning the Scythe and Toss it, but Youmu throws One of her two Blades that Destroys The Reaper and then picked it Up again, as Kenshi and Youmu collide Blades, until...1 Shattered, Sento. Kenshi, although more Senseless than ever, Still could fight, and Manipulated the departing Spirits Sento Contained, Right at Youmu, who split into two via Myons powers both Myon and Kenshi rushed By the Spirits as Kenshi was using Telekinesis to slow them Down...when.. Kenshi rips out the Myons spine and Takes it out, but Is too late to finish the REAL Youmu as her blades Pentrate his Skin and cut him Apart,Youmu seathes her blades And smiled. Youmu:You can't Beat me..Mister Kenshi. KO! Youmu is eaten by Yuyuko, who thought she was Food Kenshis soul goes into a Rebuild Sento. 'Conclusion' Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495